rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Trolové
thumb|right|335 px "Mít dobrej matroš, čéče." =Historie= 'Původ a říše Zandalari' thumb|350px|Šaman Těžko říct, která rasa Azerothu je nejstarší, ale mezi ty, které existovaly před příchodem titánů, rozhodně patří i taureni a trollové. Na rozdíl od taurenů ale trollové stavěli a stavějí mohutné kamenné stavby, stejně jako prosté dřevěné chýše. Prvně jmenované velmi pomáhá archeologům určit stáří trollí civilizace. Díky tomu se ví, že už před 16 tisíci lety obývali trollové celý Kalimdor a tvořili mocnou říší kmene Zandalari. Lze proto předpokládat, že existovali už dlouho před příchodem Titánů i před sjednocením všech trollů do jednoho kmene. Trollové sami mají legendy o Titánech, ve kterých je nazývají "Cestovateli". thumb|left|300px|Stínový lovec - Shadowhunter Před vznikem Zandalarské říše vedli trollí kmeny obvykle stínoví lovci ("shadow hunter"), jejichž vliv po spojení jednotlivých kmenů zeslábl. I přesto patří jejich status stále k těm nejrespektovanějším mezi trolly. Zandalarský kmen byl nejstarším a původním, ze kterého se vyvinuly všechny ostatní. Zandalarská říše tehdy závisela na kastovním systému, což se především níže postaveným trollům nezamlouvalo, proto jich z tehdejší říše mnoho odešlo, hlavně na východ. Zandalarští je nechali jít, věřili, že tito mladí rebelové záhy zjistí, jak jsou bláhoví, a přijdou s prosíkem zpět. Tito odpadlíci ale vytvořili dva silné kmeny a posléze i říše. První říši vládl kmen Gurubashi a nacházela se v džunglích jihovýchodu. Druhá se jmenovala Amanská říše, která ovládla husté mírné lesy dnešního Quel'Thalasu a východního Lordaeronu, tehdy zalesněnou část středu Kalimdoru. Od Zandalari se také odtrhlo také několik malých kmenů, které daleko na severu, v místě dnes známém jako Northrend, utvořili říši Zul'Drak, ale nikdy nedosáhli prestiže dvou jižnějších říší Gurubashi a Amani. thumb|left|700px|Prastarý Kalimdor po válce trollů a Aqir Třebaže Gurubashi a Amani se nikdy moc nemuseli, až na výjimky proti sobě neválčili. Zato měli společného nepřítele: Azj'Aqir, národ humanoidního hmyzu, který se už od svého zrození snažil vyhubit vše nehmyzácké. Trollové dlouhé roky bojovali s Aqiry, ale ani jedna strana nikdy neměla navrch. Trollům se nakonec po vytrvalém úsilí podařilo rozštěpit říši Aqir na dva samostatné celky, Ahn'Qiraj v jižních pouštích a Azjol-Nerub v nehostinných ledových pustinách severu. Po této válce se obě říše vrátily k relativnímu klidu. 'Studna Věčnosti' Mezi mnoha druhy trollů vyčníval jeden: Temní trollové. Tento druh byl původně součástí kmene Amani, ale uprchl hluboko do srdce Kalimdoru. Tak se stalo, že uprostřed kontinentu objevili (11 tisíc let před otevřením Temného Portálu) neuvěřitelný zdroj magie: Studnu Věčnosti. Studna na ně měla zásadní vliv. Pobytem u ní Temní trollové zmutovali a proměnili se v bytosti velké moci i inteligence: Noční elfy. thumb|left|450px|Studna Věčnosti Opojení nově nabytou mocí se Noční elfové (kaldorei) obrátili proti svým bývalým bratrům a dokázali rozdrtit obě říše během několika let, čili dokázat to, oč se aqirové neúspěšně pokoušeli celá staletí. Jejich činy z té doby jsou základem hluboké nenávisti a pohrdání, které trollové cítí ke kaldorei. Kaldorei tehdy rozhodně byli vítěznou stranou, ovládali moc, které se jejich trollí předkové pověrčivě báli... dokázali za pomoci arkány tvořit doslova zázraky. Jenže bezohledné využívání magie přilákalo ke Studně Plamennou legii (-10,000 př. TP), což vedlo k Válce Prastarých, na jejímž konci byla Studna zničena a s ní skoro celý Kalimdor, z něhož zbylo jen několik kontinentů, daleko od sebe. Na místě Studny se dnes nachází velký Maelstrom, památka na to, co dokáže bezohlednost a pýcha. Více k válce prastarých zjistíte z článku zabývajícího se historií kaldorei. Obě trollí říše se ale dokázaly vzpamatovat i z této rány a nabýt alespoň část své bývalé moci na severu a dalekém jihu Východních Říší. Rozdělení Kalimdoru nakonec přežily i aqirská sídla v Ahn'Qiraj a Azjol-Nerub. 'Hakkar, Trhač duší' thumb|400px|Hakkar, Trhač Duší V letech po Válce Prastarých na tom byly trollí říše zle. Hlad, nemoci a sražení morálky po válce s elfy trápily Amani stejně jako Gurubashi. Zandalari už byli jen stínem své dávné slávy a nikdo s nimi moc nepočítal. Trolové z obou království už dlouhou dobu uctívali společnou skupinu primitivních bohů, ale právě Gurubashi přivolali na zem jednoho velmi temného ducha. Hakkar, Trhač duší vyslechl prosby trollů o pomoc (zhruba -5,000 př. TP). Naučil trolly magii krve a posíleni jeho mocí rychle obsazovali velká území v Stranglethornské džungli a dokonce i ostrovy Jižních moří. Nicméně mu museli platit za jeho dary. Hakkar se denně dožadoval krvavých obětí, trollích duší. Díky nim by mohl nabrat dost síly, aby vstoupil do skutečného fyzického světa a terorizoval jeho živé obyvatele. thumb|left|350px|Zuldazar, hlavní město Zandalari Tehdy se na scénu vrátili Zandalarští trollové, kteří Hakkarovy úmysly odhalili. Varovali Gurubashské a společně se obrátili proti Krvavému bohovi a jeho nejvěrnějším, zvaným Atal'ai. Následovala zničující válka, která ale není příliš dobře v trollí historii zaznamenána. Ví se pouze, že Gurubashi a Zandalari společně bojovali proti Hakkarovu kultu a divoká magie uvolněná v bojích oběma stranami zničila celou vzkvétající říši. Nakonec ale Gurubashi dobyli Zul'Gurub zpět a zmasakrovali tam Hakkarova avatara, čímž ho vyhnali z Azerothu jednou provždy. Atal'ai byli okamžitě po smrti avatara vyhnáni do nezmapovaných bažin na severu, kde vybudovali chrám Atal'Hakkar, ve kterém pokračovali v krvavém uctívání svého boha. Někteří členové kultu, kněží zvaní Hakkari, ovšem pomohli se svržením Hakkara také - i přesto je Gurubashi neušetřili a ve snaze vymazat vše, co po Hakkarovi v Zul'Gurub zbylo, chtěli vyhladit i je. Zahořklí Hakkari uprchli na sever, kde je Atal'ai přivítali doslova s otevřenou náručí. Jejich pokračující uctívání Hakkara pak přilákalo pozornost Ysery, která Atal'Hakkar smetla do vln jezera a vznikl tak slavný Potopený Chrám (Sunken Temple), do kterého vyslala členy své letky včetně svého nejoblíbenějšího samce Eranika (jak v Atal'Hakkar dopadl, víte). Válka proti Hakkarovi nakonec dala vzniknout třem dalším kmenům, jež se odtrhly od kmene Gurubashi: Bloodscalp, Skullsplitter a Darkspear. Tyto kmeny se vydaly hledat svá vlastní území ve Stranglethorn i dál. Darkspear byli z těchto kmenů nejslabší a nedokázali udržet území, která si zabrali na pevnině, proto nakonec osídlili ostrovy a ztratili s pralesními trolly vazby i kontakt. Šeptané proroctví o tom, že se jednoho dne Hakkar vrátí, si zapamatovali hlavně Zandalarští, kteří se vrátili do odloučení na svém ostrově do zikkuratového města Zuldazar. 'Trollí války' Když Vysocí elfové přistáli u břehů nového kontinentu, zjistili, že už je obsazený. Quel'Thalas byl v té době po tisíce let domovem Amanských trolů. Když se ale i přesto rozhodli na tom místě usadit a dokonce (-6,800 př. TP) založili své město a Studnu na posvátném místě, pod kterým se nacházelo pradávné město trollů, znamenalo to válku. thumb|250px Tehdy se elfům podařilo za pomoci mocné magie pověrčivé trollí útočníky vystrašit a zahnat do lesů, ale to ještě nebyl konec. Čtyři tisíce let se Amanští trollové skrývali po lesích Quel'Thalasu, množili se a osnovali pomstu. Po čtyřech miléniích oblehla zářící elfí město ohromná armáda lesních trollů, lačná po pomstě (-2,800 př. TP). Elfové byli beznadějně přečísleni a marně sháněli pomoc. Nakonec ji našli v lidech z Arathorské říše. Jako odměnu za pomoc ve válce proti trollům nabídli elfové Arathoru své znalosti magie. Tak vzniklo prvních Sto mágů, které elfové naučili všemu, co uměli. Jednotné armády lidí a vznešených elfů se střetly s trolly pod Alterackými horami, kde mágové použili svá ohnivá kouzla, čímž zabránili trollům v regeneraci a to vedlo k nevyhnutelné porážce Amanských, ze které se nikdy úplně nevzpamatovali a již nikdy více nepovstali jako národ a jednotná říše. 'Druhá a Třetí válka, Horda' thumb|left|350px|Sen'jin Když orkové během První války zaútočili na Azeroth, trollové to ignorovali. Jakmile ale Horda vypálila Stormwind a vytáhla na Lordaeron, ucítili lesní trollové šanci se pomstít lidem i elfům najednou za porážku v Trollích válkách, a tak se přidali k Hordě (rok 6 po TP). Vedeni mocným Zul'jinem podporovali Amanští trollové orky v Druhé válce a dokázali zaútočit i na Quel'Thalas. Jenže když se Orgrim Doomhammer po Gul'danově zběhnutí rozhodl vzdát invazi do Quel'Thalas a zaútočit přímo na Lordareon, Zul'jin začal zuřit. Jakmile byli orkové poraženi a umístěni do internačních táborů, trollové opustili Hordu a neudělali nic, aby jim pomohli. I nadále pokračovali ve své politice ignorování Hordy a jejich akcí, jediný kmen, který si zachoval částečnou loajalitu Hordě byli Revantusk. Sám Zul'jin padl na konci Druhé války do zajetí elfích hraničářů vedených Halduronem Brightspear a kněžkou Liadrin - při mučení přišel o oko a jeho nenávist k elfům jen zesílila. Ze zajetí se dostal bez ruky, kterou si podle všeho oddělil sám, aby se dostal z okovů, a to kopím, kterým byl předtím mučen. Když před Třetí válkou (rok 18 po TP) Thrall poslechl Proroka a vyplul do Kalimdoru, ztroskotal u ostrovů kmene Darkspear. Poté, co orkové pomohli Darkspearům se vypořádat s Aliancí na ostrovech, byly obě strany polapeny murloky pod vedením mořské čarodějnice Zar'jiry. Podařilo se jim ale osvobodit i za cenu smrti náčelníka Darkspearů Sen'jina, jehož poslední slova byla prosba vůči Thrallovi, aby se postaral o jeho lid. Thrall tehdy přijal trolly do Hordy a společně dorazili k pobřeží Kalimdoru. thumb|350px|Zul'jin Amanští trollové se v průběhu Třetí války po pádu Silvermoon (rok 20 po TP) pokusili dobýt zdevastovaný ostrov Quel'Danas a získat pro sebe znesvěcenou Sluneční Studnu, předešel je ale nájezd vedený princem Kael'thasem, který si zvolil raději Studnu zničit, než aby ji nechal pomalu zabíjet svůj lid. Trollové vedení Zul'jinem se pak stáhli opět za hradby města Zul'Aman, kde několik dalších let znásobovali své síly a chystali pomstu. Po Třetí válce Thrall vyslal vyjednavače k bývalým spojencům z řad lesních trollů v Hinterlands. Zatímco kmeny Vilebranch a Witherbark jej odmítly, kmen Revantusk se opět stal součástí Hordy. Kmen Shatterspear, který se kdysi oddělil od Gurubashi, si až do dob Cataclysm zachoval vůči Hordě neutralitu a izoloval se ve své vsi na severu Darkshore. Spojenectví mezi trolly a orky je velmi silné, neboť Darkspearové byli první rasa Azerothu, kterou orkové natrvalo přijali mezi sebe. Thrall a Vol'jin, který nyní vede kmen Darkspear, spolu s náčelníkem taurenů, Cairnem Bloodhoofem, později uzavřeli pokrevní bratrství a utvořili tak novou Hordu, jejímž cílem není dobývat ničit, ale vybudovat a ubránit svůj nový domov. 'Osudy trollích kmenů a říší mimo Hordu' thumb|left|400px|Zandalarský jezdec na raptoru v boji s pandarenem Horda i Aliance postupně zničila a vyplenila hlavní město kmene Sandfury v Tanaris, Zul'Farrak, zatímco kmeny ze Stranglethorn Vale, Hakkari a Atal'ai nakonec dokázali přivést zpět na svět avatara Hakkara Trhače duší v hlubinách Zul'Gurub - trollové z kmene Gurubashi se k nim rychle přidali v naději na obnovení své dávné slávy. Když se Zandalarští trollové dozvěděli o Hakkarově druhém příchodu, okamžitě vyslali skupinu velekněží, která jej měla zastavit. Kněží byli ale temným bohem ovládnuti a začali mu sloužit, načež "božský" král Rastakhan kázal vyslancům, aby zkusili získat pomoc Hordy i Aliance. Spojenými silami dobrodruhů byl nakonec Hakkar opět poražen a jeho padlí kněží pobiti, včetně hexxera Jin'do. Zul'Gurub se stal jen stínem své bývalé slávy. Zul'jin přichystal svůj útok na vnější svět právě v době, kdy byli Krvaví elfové přijati do Hordy, což od svých bývalých spojenců bral jako zradu a provokaci. Ještě než došlo k plánované invazi, nechal v průběhu rituálů vyvolené šampióny svého vojska posednou zvířecími loa lesních trollů a sám v sobě pak spojil sílu všech jejich aspektů. Na scénu vstoupila skupinka Budda Nedrecka, lovce pokladů, která za pomoci dobrodruhů z Aliance i Hordy dokázala uloupit uvnitř Zul'Aman trollí artefakty a zavraždit samotného válečného vůdce Zul'jina. Po jeho smrti se trollové vzdali otevřené války a ti, kteří přežili nájezd, se shromažďují pod vedením nového válečného vůdce, Daakary. Prozatím zůstávají za hradbami Zul'Amanu. thumb|left|690px|Drakkarské loa - Har'koa Zul'Drak v Northrendu byl napaden Pohromou. Drakkarští trollové ve svém zoufalství začali obětovat vlastní zvířecí bohy (loa), aby dosáhli víc moci a odrazili nemrtvé - kmen Zandalari v Zul'Draku zasáhl ve jménu loa a většinu se mu jich podařilo zachránit. Co se kmene Drakkari týče, u něj kněží ze Zandalari jen sepsali pochmurný příběh jeho pádu a konce, Zul'Drak pak prohlásili za navěky ztracený a propadlý Pohromě. =Společnost a kultura= 'Společnost' Tradičně byli v trollí společnosti dominantní silou vždy muži, o tom neexistovala diskuse. Všechny důležité role ve společnosti zastávali oni a ženy byly vnímány pouze jako prostředek k produkci dalších trollů. V tomto ohledu bylo běžné i mnohoženství a postavení žen se dalo přirovnat k postavení otrokyň z harému. Odpovědí na otázku, zda má troll rodinu, by patrně bylo cosi jako "Co, čéče? Jo mít syn či dva někde..." Podle jednoho ze zdrojů byla žena, která patřila muži, označena piercingem nosu - kost či zlatý kroužek označovaly, že je "zadaná". thumb|left|350px|Trollí čaroděj - Hexxer Thrallova Horda tento druh sexismu nikterak nepodporuje, takže se trollové museli s brbláním přizpůsobit a zdráhavě pustili své ženy od ohnišť a z rohoží do společnosti, politiky, šamanismu i náboženství. Trollí ženy se v Hordě adaptovaly až děsivě rychle, v mnoha ohledech překonaly své partnery a i když se trollové sem tam vysmívají jejich voodoo, není nic horšího, než rozzuřená trollí žena, které naslouchají duchové pomsty. Trollové průměrně žijí stejně dlouho jako lidé, ale vzhledem k jejich brutálnímu stylu života se obvykle stáří nedožijí. Podle legendy nebylo nejstaršímu známému trollovi ani 80. Dá se tedy předpokládat, že dospívají a stárnou nepatrně rychleji, než člověk. Trollové nemají nic jako rodnou zemi či místo - v podstatě se dá říci, že po jejich záchraně z ostrovů u Maelstromu jsou to spíše bezdomovci, tak jako gnómové. Prozatím obývají ostrovy Echa u pobřeží jižního Durotaru, na kterém vybudovali malebnou vesnici Sen'jin, ale velká většina se jich promísila s orky a obývá Orgrimmar, či další základny Hordy. Starší trollové si určitě budou pamatovat džungle ostrovů a jihu Východních říší, pokud jsou z kmene Darkspear, a smýšlet o nich jako o svém domově. 'Nevraživost divokých trollů' Trollové jsou velice izolovaní a většina z nich ani nehovoří orksky či obecnou řečí lidí. Vyspělejší kmeny se z taktických důvodů naučily slova z řeči svých nepřátel (elfové, lidé) a kmeny, které se staly součástí hordy jako Darkspear, jsou spíše vzácnou výjimkou. thumb|350px Divoké pobřežní kmeny i lesní a pralesní trollové jsou vysoce teritoriální a napadnou kohokoli, kdo se přiblíží k jejich osadám, včetně trollů z cizích kmenů. Jejich společenství jsou velmi duchovně založená a obvykle je vede kněz či nejsilnější z lovců. Necivilizovaní trollové se dají najít v různých lesích a na pobřeží Kalimdoru, stejně tak skrz naskrz džunglemi Stranglethorn. Jsou ale známé i případy, kdy se divocí trollové nechali najmout za zlato (viz Arthasovi žoldáci v Northrendu... i když jejich mise pro ně skončila dost tragicky), nebo v případě nouze bojovali po boku těch, které by obvykle lovili (viz kmen Shadowtooth, temní trollové, kteří pomohli s obranou Stromu Světa v bitvě o Hyjal). 'Stavby' Trollové jsou velice hákliví na své území a jen zřídka jej opouštějí, často zaútočí na jakéhokoli vetřelce od pohledu (včetně trollů z cizího kmene). To způsobilo, že se prostředí, ve kterém žijí, dokonale přizpůsobili a podle toho také vypadají jejich stavby. Budovy pralesních trollů jsou mnohem více ozdobné, než lesních trollů, které mají spíše praktický význam. Pořád ale nevypadají tak zdobně, jako stavby ledových trollů, protože v Northrendu neměli nepřítele, jehož by zastavily hradby, takže se mohli plně soustředit na ozdobnost, která značně připomíná stavby aztécké či mayské. thumb|left|600px|Zul'Drak, exteriér Trollské domky a chýše jsou téměř vždy dřevěné, ale pokud se někde hodlají usídlit natrvalo, vybudují na onom místě mohutné a velkolepé kamenné město, silně připomínající architekturu starých Aztéků. Trollové jsou velmi zruční kameníci a jejich oblíbenými motivy bývají zvířata. Záleží už jen na kmenovém bohu, jaká budou. 'Vzhled' thumb|left|350px První zajímavá poznámka k trollí biologii se týká jejich kůže. Není totiž tím, čím se zdá být. To se ovšem dočtete až níže. Trollové jsou jinak samozřejmě proslulí svými dlouhými kly (typicky velké kly lze spatřit jen u mužů), velkýma ušima (zvláště u mužů dosahují délky podobné nočním elfům) a vysokými šlachovitými postavami. Tou druhou poznámkou týkající se zvláštností trollí biologie je jejich regenerace, té ovšem věnujeme jiný odstavec.Teď se ale vrátíme k trollí pokožce - trollové se dělí na skupiny podle prostředí, na které se adaptovali: ledoví trollové, píseční trollové, lesní a pralesní. Píseční trollové mají suchou a svraštělou kůži přizpůsobenou životu na poušti. To se zatím zdá celkem ničím mimořádným, že? Ale lesní trollové zmutovali natolik, že jim na kůži roste mech a výsledkem je jejich divná zelená barva, která může vypadat až jako brčál. Pralesní trollové, ze kterých původně vzešli i Darkspear, mají pro změnu těla pokrytá jemnou kraťoulinkou srstí, která jim dodává nádech zelenomodré, modré či fialové barvy. Ledoví trollové severu mají tuto srst nejhustší a blankytně modrou. Myslete na to, až příště obejmete trolla (a pokud to přežijete) - nejen, že jsou vysocí a smrtonosní, jsou to i měkoučcí plyšáci! (Jen jim to zkuste někdy říci do očí.) Muži mohou měřit dost přes dva metry, když se zrovna nehrbí či nedřepí, a vážit maximálně sto kilogramů. Všichni trollové jsou pružní až akrobatičtí a nemají na těle ani gram tuku navíc. Všimněte si i jejich animací ve hře - málokdo dokáže vyseknout přemet vzad ze stoje na místě, pokud zrovna netrénoval v Shaolinu. Trollí oči jsou typicky červené, žluté či jantarové, barva jejich pokožky závisí na pod-druhu trolla, obvyklé jsou odstíny zelené, modré a modrofialové. Trollí vlasy existují snad ve všech barvách, které vás napadnou, ale vždy v sytých a zářivých tónech (od bílé přes žlutou a oranžovou po modré, růžové, rezavé, zelené a fialové), trollové je rádi splétají do dreadů, copánků nebo preferují různé varianty "mohykána" tedy punku nebo číra. Zdobí je korálky, pírky raptorů. Často používají rituální barvy (zvláště muži si malují obličej zastrašujícími kombinacemi líčidel), tetování, piercingy (kromě zlata i kosti). Kosti si také vplétají do složitějších účesů. Těžké kly, které věkem narostou každému trollímu muži, jsou patrně důvodem, proč se trollí muži na rozdíl od žen "hrbí", navíc nevyrůstají jako u orků z řady zubů, ale přímo z lebky (viz trollí fosílie ve hře). Trollové mají jedny z největších chodidel ve hře, odmítají nosit boty a na nohou mají výrazné dva hlavní prsty. Jejich nohy jsou extrémně mozolnaté právě proto, že jsou zvyklí chodit naboso všemi druhy terénu. Trollí "móda" se dá popsat jako primitivní až prehistorická, trollové chtějí na první pohled dělat dojem, vzbudit zájem opačného pohlaví a zastrašovat. Nosí látky pestrých barev, odhalující roucha, zdobí se peřím, chrastícím zlatem, kostmi, kožešinami, třásněmi, rituálními maskami a dokonce lebkami či usušenými hlavami zabitých nepřátel. Péči o své divoké účesy, zastrašující barevné obrazce a piercingy věnují trollové dost času a berou je smrtelně vážně (k pobavení Krvavých elfů), hlavně, když se chystají do bitvy. '"Lítí" trollové' thumb|450px Někteří trollové jsou ve srovnání s ostatními mnohem větší a svalnatější (k porovnání by se hodilo odkázat na běžného orangutaního samce a jejich alfa-samce, protože mohou dosahovat i několikanásobné velikosti běžného trolla). Jsou velice vzácní a bývají k nalezení obvykle jen hluboko v sídlech trollů. Byli spatřeni mezi Zandalarskými, Amanskými trolly i v Zul'Gurub a Atal'Hakkar. Trollové je nevnímají jako monstra či odlišnou rasu a není ani znám jiný termín pro tyto svalovce, než "prostě troll". Lítí trollové či berserkové je jméno, které jim dali jejich protivníci z jiných ras. Předpokládá se, že jejich těla prošla mutací na základě gobliní či trollí alchymie (podobně jako u trollích berserků ve hře Warcraft), nebo za vším stojí magie očarování či kletba. Jednou ze zvláštností u nich je, že mají hustá obočí, což u trollů jinak není zvykem. 'Regenerace' Většina trollů je požehnána schopností léčit se rychleji, než ostatní rasy, a pokud žijí v souladu s vůlí duchů a loa, dokáží si zregenerovat i prsty, ti obdaření pak dokonce celé končetiny či životně důležité orgány. Ve Warcraft dokonce Chen Stormstout poznamená, že kdyby nebyl Vol'jin troll, svá zranění by nepřežil. Je známa i trollí legenda o Vula'jinovi Prázdném, který si dokázal zregenerovat téměř celé tělo po tom, co stál v shadowflame. Trollové ale svým dětem vypráví i odstrašující historky o bídnících, potrestaných loa či duchy tak, že se jim nezahojí ani povrchové zranění. Chtějí je tak naučit správné úctě k duchům, protože tak jak loa žehná, může i proklít, pokud je nespokojené. 'Víra - Loa' Loa trollů jsou mocní duchové, kteří jsou součástí světa již od dob předcházejících Poutníky (Titány). Existuje nespočetně mnoho loa, některá jsou slabá, jiná ohromně mocná. Některá nemají tvar a jiná mají podoby zvířat či bytostí. Loa mohou pro trolly vykonat doslova zázraky, dát jim moc, ale také na ně uvrhnout zkázu a prokletí. Trollí regenerace pochází od loa a pokud o ni troll přijde, je to důkaz, že ztratil jejich přízeň. Zandalari a Darkspear často uctívají svá rodinná loa (kterými mohou být i zemřelí předkové), osady pak mají svá místní loa a nejmocnější loa jsou uctívána celým kmenem, popřípadě národem. Věří se, že mocní a osvícení Zandalarští trollové se po smrti stávají loa a jejich král Rastakhan je pokládán za boha živoucího (ve stylu faraónů Starého Egypta). thumb|left|700px|Zul'Aman Různé kmeny a říše uctívají své vlastní "panteony" loa, zde uvedu jen několik příkladů: Zul'Aman - medvěd, dračí jestřáb, rys a orel (viz bossové v raidu, kterým se souhrnně mezi trolly říká "Lesní bohové"); Darskpear - Bwonsamdi (Strážce Mrtvých), Samedi, Shango, také některé z Gurubashi - Shadra (pavoučí loa), dále tygra a netopýra; Drakkarští trollové pak kromě loa jako sněžná panteřice Har'koa či nosorožec Akali uctívají i kamenné bohy (například Zim'Abwa); nejtemnějším loa a zároveň beztvářným Bohem Krve je Gurubashský Hakkar, Trhač duší. thumb|350px Trollové za loa pokládají i některé Prastaré (či tzv. polobohy) jako je například Aessina, Aviana, Cenarius, Malorne a Goldrinn. Podle questů v Dragonblight mezi trollí loa či podobně mocné bytosti patří i mořské božstvo, které uctívají tuskaři (mrožovci) v Northrendu - Oacha'noa. Ve Vol'jinově povídce "Soud" je naznačeno, že Sen'jin sám je nyní mezi loa. Nejmocnější loa uctívané Zandalari se nazývá Zanza, jehož mocnou magii během trollích válek uloupili a zkopírovali Vznešení elfové, aby ji pak obrátili proti Amanským trollům. Zanza podle všeho kdysi býval sám trollím knězem. Z několika questů na cataclysm pak vyplývá, že mocnější loa smí vstoupit či přímo přebývají v Smaragdovém Snu. Jejich podobnost s Prastarými polobohy jako Cenarius se tak zdá zřejmá (včetně toho, že většina z nich má alespoň částečně zvířecí podobu). Na druhou stranu se také zdá, že loa má tolik moci, kolik má uctívačů a následovníků, popřípadě kolik se mu dostane obětí. To je zase od Prastarých odlišuje. Nejoddanější kněží či uctívači loa pak mohou získat část jejich moci a stát se jejich avatary, jak je vidět například u velekněze Venoxise, který se v boji promění ve své hadí božstvo. 'Voodoo' Voodoo je mezi trolly skoro stejně rozšířené jako kanibalismus. Jinak je nazýváno černou magií trollů a podstatou této síly je magie "božská" nikoli arkána. Voodoo se dá pokládat za temnější formu animistického náboženství a šamanismu, ke kterému trollové přistupují jinak, než orkové a taureni. thumb|left|350px|Shadowhunter Věří, že duše a duchové jsou stejně skutečné jako živé bytosti a většinou jsou zákeřné, zlé a rozhněvané. Pomocí voodo a obětí si pak žádají jejich přízeň, nebo se je snaží utišit. Magii voodoo praktikují shadow hunteři, hexxeři '''a '''witch doktorové za pomoci substance zvané "mojo", voodoo loutek a temnější formy pak doprovází i spálení srdce a pití krve obětované bytosti. Magie voodoo se dá použít k vyléčení spojenců, ale i k prokletí nepřátel. Neprovozují ji ale všichni trollové, Darkspear museli po vstupu do Hordy přísahat, že ve své magii nebudou obětovat myslící bytosti, jejich rituály se tedy od doby Třetí války značně změnily. O původu voodo se toho mnoho neví, neboť witch doktoři, kteří jej praktikují, se odmítají dělit o své poznatky s "vetřelci" (tedy těmi, co nejsou členy jejich kmene). Průzkumy zaujatých badatelů z poslední doby ale naznačují, že voodoo pochází již z dob říše Zandalari. Jeho koncept mimo hru vychází z kombinace voodoo z Louisiany, Haitského vodou a západoafrického vodun, u kterých můžete pro RP tohoto druhu magie a rituálů jistě najít řadu inspirací. 'Hoodoo ' je druh magie, který někteří trollové používají k trvalému očarování předmětů, zbrojí a zbraní (a o které tvrdí, že se ji od nich naučili Vznešení elfové, kteří ji ani pořádně nedokáží napodobit a pochopit) - jedním z jeho uživatelů je i loa Zanza Neklidný. Zdá se, že se jedná o druh magie, která na rozdíl od voodoo nezahrnuje loa (na rozdíl od šamanismu, voodoo a felové či krvavé magie). 'Mojo' Tato záhadná substance je používána jako "pohon" k rituálům voodoo, ale je obsažena i v trollích talismanech a artefaktech. Je popsána jako slabě zářící pěnivá a lepkavá tekutina, přestože existuje i v jiných skupenstvích. thumb|350px Její přebytky jsou uchovávány v baňkách a karafách. Během rituálů ji trollové dokáží extrahovat i ze zvířat, loa a bytostí jiných ras, Drakkarští trollové zvětšovali svou magickou sílu za pomoci moja ze svých padlých loa, kterým pak poháněli i své obří kamenné golemy. Nejtemnější mojo je pak černá hmota používaná trolly z kmene Sandfury k proměně jejich mrtvých v nemrtvé mumie. Tento druh mojo je popisován jako černé chomáčky připomínající přírodní bavlnu, které syčí a rozplývají se v rukách živých. Zajímavé je, že troll, který má více osobního "mojo" je pokládán v trollí společnosti za žádoucího. Vzhledem k možnostem jeho extrakce z bytostí a jeho doplňování formou elixírů, či využití ve šperkařství, kouzlech i jako součást zbrojí a zbraní, může se jednat o samotnou manu/magii obsaženou ve všem na Azerothu, kterou ostatní rasy znají spíše jako arkanickou energii, arkánní auru, manové elixíry či v krystalické podobě. 'Zvyky' Ten nejlépe strávený den pro trolla by byl chytáním ryb od úsvitu do soumraku. Většina trollů je hrdá na své rybářské umění a úlovky a ti, kteří se dožijí vyššího věku, se obvykle usadí poblíž vod bohatých na ryby. Trollové jsou také skvělí kuchaři (když přeskočíme tu část s gnómem na sto způsobů) a každý vám poví, že nejlepší pečenou rybu vám v Dalaranu uvaří právě troll u Špinavé Bestie, šéfkuchař Awilo Lon'gomba. Umělecky založení trollové také tráví spoustu času výrobou tiki masek, čímž si i někteří vydělávají na obživu. Trollí masky mají ukazovat moc svého nositele - zářivými barvami, děsivými vzory a výrazem. Trollové je nosí nejen do bitev a při rituálech, ale zdobí většími maskami i stěny příbytků a zdi zikkuratů či chrámů. Krom tvorby masek a rituálních soch trollové zase až tak moc na umění nejsou. Jizvy získané v boji se jim zdají cennější než nějaké malby, portréty a zátiší. 'Kanibalismus' Mezi všemi trollími kmeny (s výjimkou těch v Hordě, neboť Thrall si to nepřál) se hojně vyskytuje kanibalismus. thumb|left|350px Trollové věří, že duch poraženého nepřítele vás může pronásledovat, nebo na vás přivolat neštěstí. Pozřením alespoň části jeho těla doufají, že poškodí či oslabí pomstychtivého ducha. Některé kmeny, jako třeba Mossflayer nebo Vilebranch, jsou touto praktikou dokonce proslulé v širém okolí, stejně jako všechny dosud známé kmeny ledových, lesních, pouštních trollů i trollů z džungle. Kmeny, které odmítají kanibalismus, jsou i Zandalari a Revantusk. Kmen Darskpear praktikoval kanibalismus do doby, kdy se přidali k Hordě, která jej zakázala. Pravdou je, že zákaz voodoo a kanibalismu Darkspear potvrdili oficiálně, ale ani náčelník Vol'jin nedohlédne do všech chýší. Kanibalismus ve Warcraftu není popsán jako konzumování masa vlastního druhu, ale pojídání masa jakéhokoli humanoida, proto se dá říci, že jej praktikuje mnohem více ras (včetně lidí a padlých draenei...!). U trollů se pak druhy kanibalismu liší podle povahy kmene a účelu, za kterým je provozován - například primitivnější lesní kmeny loví humanoidy všech ras prostě jako snadný druh kořisti a potravu, zatímco Amanští trollové pojídají srdce nepřátel a věří, že tak získají jejich sílu. Další trollové se chtějí uchránit před pomstou ducha zabitého. Více na toto téma najdete ve článku věnovanému speciálně WoW lore týkajícímu se této nechutné praktiky. 'Mumifikace' thumb|350px Jak lze vidět u mnoha kmenů, trollové měli odedávna ve zvyku mumifikovat své mrtvé a pohřbívat je v katakombách. Ve všech případech pak disponovali mocí tyto zesnulé re-animovat jako ochránce posvátných míst, pohřebišť... či pro doplnění chybějících jednotek. Nemrtvé mumie jsou dokázány u Amanských trollů i Sandfury, ale trollí mumie do svých služeb mohou povolat i nekromanti z jiných ras, jak je vidno v Northrendu, kde řada trollích mumií tvoří součást legií Pohromy. Ozdobné nádoby zvané kanopy, které se dají najít v ruinách trollích měst, naznačují, že proces mumifikace probíhá podobně jako ve starověkém Egyptě (odstranění měkkých vnitřních orgánů, které by snadno podlehly zkáze a jejich umístění do kanop). V trollích chrámech se dají ale najít i urny s popelem, který naznačuje další druh pohřbu (nebo také rituální oběti, kdy jsou části těla jako srdce spáleny a popel pak umístěn do nádob). 'Lov lebek a sušení hlav' Jedná se o další praktiku, na kterou se hordští spojenci Darkspearů dívají s nelibostí a pochybami, ale většina ras ji vnímá jako krok kupředu od pití krve, lidských obětí a kanibalismu. Trollové věří, že pomstychtivý duch zabitého soka se usídlí v jeho hlavě předtím, než prchne z těla, aby se pomstil svému vrahovi. Tím, že hlavu usuší a zmenší, navěky v ní ducha uvězní a zůstanou tak v bezpečí před jeho zlomyslností. K postupu je samozřejmě nutné hlavu odseknout, zezadu rozříznout, vyjmout lebku (kterou si troll s oblibou také nechá do sbírky či na rituální předměty), díru zašít, vyplnit hlavu horkými kameny a pískem ve kterých ji pak také suší a postupně zmenšuje až do velikosti lidské pěsti. Když je pak hlava malá a doslova zgumovatělá, troll jí ozdobně zašije oči, ústa a krk a hle - pomstychtivý duch je v ní navěky uvězněn. thumb|left|700px 'Hudba a tanec' Oba tyto aspekty hrají v životě trollů velkou roli. Tance trollů jsou velice jednoduché na pochopení, ale obtížné na tancování. V porovnání s kmenovými tanci orků nebo taurenů je taneční soutěž trollů přehlídka schopností plná kopů, skoků a přemetů. Je to velice náročné na energii a jen ti nejlepší mohou tancovat u slavnostních ohňů. Trollové věří, že pomocí tance se mohou dostat do transu a komunikovat tak s dušemi zemřelých. Jejich tance jsou bez výjimky bojové, připomínající africké válečné tance nebo capoeiru. thumb|300px Hudba provází trolly často až za hrob. Doslova. Ačkoli dokáží stavět vyspělá města, hudební nástroje trollů jsou prosté: tamtamy a píšťaly. Nejsou to však nástroje mnoha tvarů a zvuků jako u taurů, trollí bubnování je celkem monotónní. Zato bubeníci jsou na svoje umění velice hrdí. Ti nejodevzdanější svému umění se dokonce často nechávali dobrovolně stáhnout z kůže, aby tak poskytli materiál na svůj buben. Tento brutální akt probíhal při plném vědomí a i když neuvěřitelná regenerace trollů jim umožňovala tuto proceduru přežít, mnoho z bubeníků bolestí zešílelo. U takového bubnu se věří, že pokud bubeník zemře, jeho duše přejde do bubnu nehledě na to, kdo sní jeho tělo. 'Zvířecí společníci' Ikonickým zvířetem trollů a jejich rasovým "ořem" je raptor, kterého využívají i jako společníka na lov. Co se týče leteckých jízdních zvířat, wyverny samozřejmě používají až od dob, kdy s orky začali osidlovat Kalimdor - trollové z Northrendu a Východních říší častěji létali na obřích netopýrech (což je na cataclysm i letecká forma jejich druida) a amanští trollové na dragonhawcích (jiných barev, než jaké chovali elfové na Quel'Danas). thumb|left|350px|Vol'jin Samozřejmě nezapomeňte, že jakékoli zvíře, které trollům slouží coby oř nebo mazlík, může být také součástí jejich jídelníčku, včetně hadů, pavoučích očí a vajíček. Jízdní zvířata jednotlivých říší či kmenů se samozřejmě liší podle oblasti, ve které žijí a toho, co je v ní dostupné - proto amanští trollové jezdili i na medvědech a trollové z Gurubashi na panterech a tygrech, běžných v džungli kolem. "Královským" ořem Gurubashi byli hbití raptoři Razzashi(jedni z nejchytřejších predátorů džungle) z chovu Pána krve Mandokira, kteří od druhého pádu Hakkara, Trhače duší, jsou velmi vzácní a jejich chov dál nepokračuje. Povídá se, že trolla z kmene Gurubashi nic nerozzuří víc, než vidět člena jiné rasy v sedle takového vzácného raptora. Co se týče "mazlíků", můžete u trolla počítat s čímkoli, co připomíná jeho uctívané loa (od pavouků, netopýrů, rysů, panterů, mláďat raptorů a ravasaurů po dravé ptáky, hady či ropuchy). Trollové jsou také pověstní tím, že umí vyvolat a ovládnout hydry. Pralesní trollové a zvláště kmen Bloodscalp si pak ochočili řadu papoušků, nejznámější je asi arakanga hyacintový, kterého naučili simulovat lidský křik o pomoc a lákají tak cestovatele i ochránce karavan do pastí hluboko v džungli. 'Řeč a jména' thumb|350px I když většina trollů stále ještě ovládá jazyk Zandali z dob velké říše Zandalari, vytvořil si každý kmen vlastní jazyk, který sice ze Zandali vychází, ale má často jiná slova nebo dokonce jiná gramatická pravidla. Některé kmeny upadly tak hluboce, že Zandali zapomněly a hovoří vlastním kmenovým nářečím. Trollové jsou velmi učenlivá rasa a dokáží se naučit jazyky jiných ras, ale jen velmi málo to dělají. Příkladem může být právě kmen Darkspear, který se naučil okrsky. Trollové používající orkštinu velice často hovoří s latinskoamerickým přízvukem. Co se týče jejich mluvy, zvláště u mužů vám musí dojít, že ty obří kly musí při řeči zatraceně ovlivňovat zvuky, které vydáváte. Pokud nevěříte, strčte si do koutků úst dva suché rohlíky a zkuste povídat cokoli a znít inteligentně. A neslintat. Asi vás samotné napadne, které hlásky téměř nedokážete vyslovit. To se ale bavíme o orkštině, zandali by měla být řečí vymyšlenou pro mluvení s kly, nepotřebujete v ní žádný přízvuk. 'Jména' Trollové mají nejexotičtější jména ve WoW, spolu s draenei, jejich tvorba může dát zabrat, pokud nevíte, kde začít. Existuje kopa trollů s apostrofem ve jméně (Vol’jin, Sen’jin, Gan’zulah, Ana’thek), trollové také často používají písmena z, k, j a x, takže jim dávají jistý „tribal“ nádech. Trollové nemívají příjmení v pravém slova smyslu, místo toho používají svou „pozici“ či dosaženou hodnost spolu se svým jménem (Warlord, Bloodlord, Shadowhunter, High Priestess, Hex Lord, War Master, Witch Doctor... atd.) Jeden z nejlepších způsobů jak tvořit trollí jména je hledat běžná slova v různých nářečích amerických Indiánů, Masajů, dokonce i v Hindu. Dobrým základem trollího jména je i jednoslabičné slovo, kterému přidáte jednu z tradičních přípon značících postavení dotyčného v kmeni. 'Trollí tituly' Následující přípony jsou přidávány ke jménu trolla, aby označily jeho pozici v kmeni či úctu, kterou si vysloužil: přípona "fon" znamená samotáře či někoho, kdo se dobrovolně vzdálil od trollí společnosti, přípona "jin" znamená vůdce a používá se pro náčelníka kmene, nebo Starší kmene, předpona "Zul" se volně překládá jako "skvělý" či "velkolepý" a může označovat osobu i místo. Řeč trollů se nazývá zandali a několik výrazů je přeloženo i na wowpedii, najdete je po rozkliknutí tabulky. Další, neoficiální výrazy ze zandali, pocházející z Warcraft RPG, najdete v článku jak na RP trolla. thumb|left|700px Další slovní obraty, které zaslechnete od NPC či vlastní postavy ve hře (ať už WoW nebo Warcraft), doopravdy nejsou Zandali. Buďto jsou zkomoleninou angličtiny (mon ''= man, ''ya ''= yes či you, ''lo ''= hello, ''layta ''= later, ''chu ''= you), nebo odkazují na ''Star Wars - jmenovitě huttštinu, jazyk těch slimákovitých hromad, mezi které patřil i sám Jabba Hutt(například nadávka či kletba "E'chuta!", "Tuvaktulas!", "Jabanababatatu!", "Oh hoba!" nebo souhlas, pozdrav i bojový pokřik "Taz'dingo." psaný i "Tasting''o!" a další souhlasy "''Jabootay." a "Tayhuwaniwanga!"). Co si z toho vybrat pro své RP? Inu, souhlas i pozdrav "ya'mon" si někteří počeštili jako "jamán", ale trollové mají především znít zdánlivě uvolněně, pohodově až rastafariánsky... či rádoby vtipně a bezstarostně (přestože uvnitř má každý z nich svá vlastní temná tajemství a je vždy ve střehu). Jako dobrý překlad "mon" se zdá i pubertální české "čéče". Nebo postačí nechat jeho anglickou verzi. Vaší kreativitě při hraní za trolla se meze nekladou - uvedu ještě příklady jejich pozdravů a vět z Warcraft a jejich anglických významů s návrhy na překlad. 180px-Vol'jin_The_Judgment.jpg|Vol'jin - pralesní trol 200px-Taz'dingo_TCG.jpg|Pralesní trol ayoshi_by_tmirai-d41igyw.jpg|Písečný trol f82509b713fed7c69521e75f437a3e2c-d3f5jc5.jpg|Zandalarský trol ForestTrollLordArt.JPG|Lesní trol Grik'nir_the_Cold.jpg|Ledový trol imagest.jpg|Temný trol mid_80577_3161.jpg|Vol'jin - pralesní trol RogueTroll_zps7bdcf92d.jpg|Ledový trol the_juju_maker_by_zoroazter-d45jy35.jpg|Pralesní trol troll_rogue__world_of_warcraft_by_littlemeesh-d4ba7q5.png|Lesní trol xmRLF.jpg|Písečný trol "Lo' mon." = Hello, man. ("Hoj/Těpéro, čéče.") "See ya layta." = See you later. ("Páčko, borče.") "Ookie Dookie." = OK ("ouky douky" se, tuším, říká i u nás) "Spirits be with ya mon." = Spirits be with you, man. ("Duchové s tebou, čéče.") "Washu wha?" = What do you want? ("Cocéš?") =Typy a kmeny trolů= 'Typy trolů' 'Zandalarský troll' Nejstarší trollí rasa, z níž se vyvinuly všechny ostatní typy. thumb|left|250px Zandalaři mají obvykle šedou kůži, chodí a stojí jen vzpřímeně a nehrbí se jako ostatní trollové, jejich oči vydávají záři. Nade všechno si cení znalostí, které sbírají a snaží se je uchovat. Po Rozdělení světa se usídlili na ostrovech v Jižních mořích, kde vybudovali na ostrově Zandalar své zikkuratové město Zuldazar, připomínající z dálky obrovskou chrámovou horu plnou teras. Po odchodu nižších kast se stali hlavní duchovní organizací sdružující nejvyšší kněze i pro ostatní kmeny a říše. Byli to oni, kdo pomohli trollům z Gurubashi dvakrát po sobě porazit Hakkara, Trhače duší. Každých šest let se v Zuldazar pod dohledem svatého krále Rastakhana, vládnoucího ze Zlatého paláce, sejdou zástupci všech trollích kmenů. Po dobu jednání v Zuldazar musí odložit své spory i zbraně a jednat s ostatními o záležitostech, které by mohly ovlivnit celou trollí rasu. Zandalari si připadají nadřazení nad ostatními a jsou velmi hrdí na svůj původ a na to, že se neproměnili v žádný z "nižších typů." Proto je u nich nejvyšší šance vzniku rasismu. 'Pralesní troll' thumb Štíhlí a rychlí, vychytralí a inteligentní. Pralesní trollové jsou například Skullspliter, Bloodscalp a vůbec všichni odvozující svůj původ z Gurubashi. Občas se také od nich odvozují "Ostrovní trollové," kteří po Tříštění světa přežívali na tropických ostrovech Jižního moře a ze kterých svůj původ odvozují i Darkspear. Nezáleží u nich tolik na síle, jako na inteligenci a hbitosti. Jejich kůže bývá fialová, modrá až modrozelená, kvůli jejich jemné srsti, která jim v teplých džunglích jihu poskytuje dokonalé maskování. Pralesní trollové jsou velice pověrčiví, nade vše milují lov a rituální osobní souboje. Kmeny pralesních trollů jsou: Darkspear, Bloodscalp, Skullsplitter, Gurubashi a Shatterspear. Hakkari a Atal'ai jsou bráni jako kněžská kasta Gurubashi, ne jako zvláštní kmen. 'Lesní troll' Lesní troll vyznává hrubou sílu. thumb|left|350px Jeho kůže je vždy zelená kvůli mechu, který je obrůstá a poskytuje jim tak výborné maskování. Tito trollové jsou nejhorlivější a věčně lační po krvi. V tom připomínají orky z dob jejich zkaženosti s tím rozdílem, že lesní trollové jsou krvežízniví od narození. Největším sídlem lesních trollů je smutně proslulý Zul'Aman, který kdysi ovládal celé území Quel'Thalas a Lordaeronu. Jejich typickým znakem je nenávist vůči elfům a lidem, která přetrvává z dob Trollích válek, neváhají však zaútočit i na jiné rasy a jednotlivé kmeny lesních trollů válčí i proti sobě navzájem. Jediným jejich kmenem, který je neutrální k hordě, jsou Revantusk z Hinterlands, kteří odsuzují kanibalismus ostatních kmenů jako opovrženíhodný. Ostatní kmeny lesních trollů jsou: Amani, Vilebranch, Mossflayer, Witherbark a Smolderthorn. 'Písečný troll (nebo také Pouštní troll)' thumb|250px Národ trollů žijící převážně v pouštích Tanarisu, který nikdy nevytvořil vlastní říši. Největší a jediný známý kmen tohoto typu jsou Sandfury, v současné době sídlící v troskách města Zul'Farrak. Píseční trollové jsou hubenější a vyšší, než ostatní trollové, což jim pomáhá přežít dlouhá sucha. Jejich kůže je hrubá a rozpraskaná, obvykle v odstínech hnědé a zlaté. Mají řidší hřívy a srst, než ostatní typy trollů. Od dob Rozdělení světa byli od všech ostatních trollů odříznuti v oblasti, ze které se rychle stala poušť, a kde sváděli dennodenní boj o přežití, potravu a zdroje s aqir. Mají také největší zkušenosti s kanibalismem a voodoo. Výjimkou nejsou ani případy, kdy za pomoci nejtemnějšího mojo oživí mumifikovanou mrtvolu, kterou používají k nejrůznějším úkonům, od každodenního uklízení po strážení rituálních míst. Tisíce let uctívají obrovskou hydru zvanou Gahz'rilla, kterou však povolávají gongem jen v případě, že mají dost krvavých obětí k nasycení jejích hladových krků. 'Ledový trol' thumb|left|350px Ledoví trollové byli dlouhou dobu považování za pouhý mýtus, pohádku pro děti, dokud se v Dun Morogh neobjevil kmen Frostmane, složený z velkých, svalnatých trollů s tvrdou modrou kůží a plochými obličeji. Později, když Objevitelská liga vyrazila do Northrendu, potvrdila existenci národa Drakkari, kteří stejně jako Frostmaneové patří mezi ledové trolly. Ze všech trollů mají největší panteon bohů a také nejhustší blankytnou srst. Byli v minulosti pro svou krvežíznivost jako první vykázáni Zandalarskými na daleký sever, kde založili říši Zul'Drak, ale některé kmeny se odštěpily, aby zkusily napadnout a dobýt území ve Východních říších. Díky drsným podmínkám severu jsou zocelení, drsní a masivnější, než jejich jižní příbuzný (až dvojnásobně velcí), krom modré srsti jsou i jejich oči jasně modré. Tak jako lesní trollové milují krveprolití, krutost a lidské oběti. Zatímco Drakkari i se svými kamennými chrámy zcela propadli Pohromě, kmeny jako Frostmane obývají spíše malé osady, kde si staví jednoduché stany a igloo. Proti trpaslíkům bojují záškodnickým a téměř partyzánským stylem. Voodoo, které používají, je spíše kněžského typu, než šamanského. Kmeny ledových trollů jsou: Drakkari, Frostmane a Winterax. 'Temný troll' thumb|350px Velmi vzácný typ, považovaný za vyhynulý, vyznačující se šedou, tmavě fialovou až černou kůží. I po mutaci většiny trollů u Studny Věčnosti v kaldorei, několik malých kmenů a přežít na hoře Hyjal a v jeskyních pod ní. Když Grommash poprvé dorazil do Ashenvale, zničil jedno osídlení Temných trollů a stejně tak Malfurion s Tyrande vybili jejich osady v době, kdy hledali na pomoc druidy Pařátu. I přesto se klan ShadowTooth (jediný zmíněný kmen Temných trollů) přidal k nočním elfům při obraně Hyjalu před Plamennou legií. Od té doby po nich není jediná stopa. Objevitelská liga sice ještě jejich pobyt na Hyjalu neprozkoumala, ale i tato věrohodná organizace je již považuje za vymřelé. Někteří její členové teoretizují, že jsou tito trollové primitivnější a hloupější, než ostatní druhy, bez schopnosti založit společenské zřízení či kulturu - což ovšem jejich organizovaná účast jakožto "klan" s různými rolemi jednotek (šaman, berserk, kněz, velekněz, lovec) v Bitvě o Hyjal poněkud vyvrací. 'Kmeny' thumb|left|300px 'Zandalari' I když velikostí území malý, stále velmi ambiciózní a nadřazený kmen. Zandalari jsou velice hrdí na svůj původ a schopnosti. Ačkoli jsou víceméně nekonfliktní, rádi tahají za nitky mnoha událostí. Jsou to spíše takové šedé eminence trollího národa. Jsou pokládáni za mírotvůrce trollího národa (jednou za šest let se všechny kmeny schází k jednáním v Zuldazar, kdy musí ukončit své spory) a většina ostatních kmenů uznává jejich autoritu a stejně tak jejich krále Rastakhana za vládce všech trollů. Zandalari nejčastěji potkáte v místech, kde je možné získat historické rituální desky s trollími nápisy či prozkoumat ztracené trollí lore. 'Darkspear' Ostatními kmeny považovaný za zrádný kmen, neboť se obrátil proti všem svým bratrům najednou službou v Hordě. Jsou velmi inteligentní a velkou tradici u nich mají takzvaní Stínoví lovci, z nichž nejvýznamnějším je současný náčelník Darkspearů, Vol'jin. Na rozdíl od mnoha dalších kmenů pralesních trollů se Darkspearové nevyhýbají okolnímu světu a komunikaci s ním, což z nich dělá dobré přátele a spojence. Většina z nich upustila od krvavých trollích tradic a asimilovala se v Thrallově Hordě. 'Gurubashi' V současnosti početně největší kmen trollů. Sídlí ve velkém kamenném městě Zul'Gurub. Gurubashi jsou sice velký, ale zato roztříštěný kmen s dlouhou krvavou historií, které dominuje stín temného loa Hakkara. Jsou také kmenem, ze kterého vznikly roztříštěné další kmeny, které mezi sebou vedou teritoriální válku ve Stranglethorn (Bloodscalp, Skullsplitter). Předpokládá se, že u nich panuje teokracie (tj. vláda jedince určeného bohem), ale chybí jim pevná ruka. Jejich zákony jsou prosté: oko za oko, zub za zub. Takto získanou část těla obvykle rituálně snědí. Kněžská kasta Gurubashi, Hakkari, byla po porážce Hakkara vyhnána stejně jako její nejextrémnější vrstva, Atal'ai 'i přesto, že Hakkari bojovali proti Atal'ai po boku ostatních Gurubashi. Nyní sídlí obě tyto "sekty" v Sunken Temple. thumb|398px 'Amani Na vrcholu své slávy byla Amanská říše nejmocnější ze dvou impérií na celém světě. Jenže po Tříštění světa velmi zeslábli. Obývají lesy Quel'Thalasu, které jim skýtaly dostatek potravy a jen málo nepřátel. Tak to bylo, dokud u břehů nepřistáli Vznešení elfové. Po Trollích válkách už z Amani zůstal jen stín, příběh, vzpomínka. Amani se stáhli do svého posledního velkého sídla: Zul'Amanu. Vůdce Amanských, Zul'jin, však nikdy nepřestal ve své pomstě elfům a až do konce života hledal způsob, jak je zničit. Amanští jsou známi svou nenávistí ke všem elfům a opakovaným snahám pozvednout svou říši zpět k bývalé slávě. thumb|left|450px 'Drakkari' Obývající ledové pláně Northrendu, Drakkari se naučili přežít v těch nejnepříznivějších podmínkách a co víc, vybudovat v nich velkolepé město Zul'Drak. Ačkoli nikdy nedosáhli velikosti jižnějších říší, Drakkarům se povedlo vytvořit poměrně pevnou říši. To trvalo až do příchodu Pohromy, která je zdecimovala a v zoufalé snaze odvrátit zkázu, Drakkari obětovali svá zvířecí loa,jen aby získali alespoň nějakou sílu proti Pohromě. Navzdory všemu byl Zul'Drak poražen a prakticky vyhuben. Drakkari teď z velké části slouží Pohromě. Drakkarští trollové jsou vedle lesních ti největší z celé rasy - a rozhodně ti nejkrvežíznivější, za což byli již před věky vykázáni ze Zandalaru. 'Sandfury' thumb|350pxDalší prakticky vyhubený kmen. Sandfury žili v pouštích Tanarisu dlouho a jejich město Zul'Farrak bylo všude známo jako perla pouště. Postupně ale kmen Sandfury upadl do zkaženosti nekromantickou magií. Dnes zbyly ze Zul'Farraku jen trosky, obývané posledními přeživšími, temnými witch doctory, ovládanými zlým mojo, a zombie, jejich poskoky, které používají k doplnění vlastních řad. Také jsou nejfanatičtějším kmenem. 'Smolderthorn/Firetree' Lesní kmeny, které následovaly Renda Blackhanda do hory Blackrock poté, co se odtrhl od Hordy, a které nahlíží na ostatní lesní trolly jako na zrádce. jsou součástí takzvané "Temné Hordy" z Blackrock. 'Revantusk' Kmen lesních trollů z Hinterlands, který je přátelský vůči Hordě a respektuje Thralla, také odmítají kanibalismus, na rozdíl od ostatních kmenů z Hinterlands. 'Vilebranch' Lesní trollové, kteří pomáhali původně s operacemi Zul'jina během Druhé války, nyní neustále bojují se svými sousedy z kmene Revantusk, které prozatím přečíslují. Uctívají pavoučí loa Shadru, jako jejich sousedé z kmene Witherbark, jsou známi rituálním pitím krve a krvavými oběťmi na vrcholu svého města Jintha'Alor. Šeptá se, že jejich krvavé oběti mají možná posílit a znovu vrátit samotného Hakkara. 'Witherbark' Kmen, který ovládá prastará rituální místa v Hinterlands a v Arathi se spojil s místními ogry, aby mohl vést útoky na Hordskou základnu Hammerfall a alianční Refugee Point (útočiště posledních přeživších z království Stromgarde). 'Shatterspear' Kmen pralesních trollů, který docestoval až na daleký sever Kalimdoru a usadil se v Darkshore. Po tom, co projevili zájem o spojenectví s Hordou, soustředí se na ně útoky nočních elfů z oblasti, kteří se je snaží vyhladit do posledního. 'Klan Shadowtooth' Jediný známý kmen Tamných trollů, o kterém se ví, že bojoval po boku Hordy a Aliance o Hyjal - o jejich dalším osudu není mnoho známo krom faktu, že je patrně zcela vyhladili kultisté Soumraku ve snaze o ovládnutí hory Hyjal. 'Shadowglen' Po tomto kmeni nezbyly téměř stopy, předpokládá se, že byli vyhlazeni nágami pod velením Illidana Stormrage. 'Shadowpine' Malý kmen lesních trollů obývající elfí území Eversong i Ghostlands a používající nekromancii ve starých Amanských katakombách, aby doplnili své řady v boji proti Krvavým elfům. 'Mossflayer' Kmen lesních trollů severního Lordaeronu, který se snaží zabránit lidem a Argent Dawn, aby pokročili ve své snaze dobýt Morové země a obnovit v nich život. Většina kmene byla proměněna v nemrtvé zlým lichem až po Třetí Válce. 'Frostmane a Winterax' Kmeny ledových trollů (odštěpených z Drakkari) nyní sídlících v Dun Morogh, kde vedou partizánskou válku proti trpaslíkům a gnómům. thumb|left|700px =Vztahy= Trollové jsou známi jako prastará a barbarská rasa, většina z nich je pokládána za kruté a zlé, což samozřejmě ovlivňuje i náhled na kmen Darkspear, i když ten se snaží od ostatních lesních a pralesních trollů odlišit chováním i přemýšlením. Trollové nikomu neuvěří jako první - ne, dokud dotyčný neprojeví vysokou dávku tolerance, laskavosti a pochopení pro trollí způsoby. Dávají přednost vlastní rase a pobytu ve skupině těch, co je chápe lépe. Tradiční kmenová logika a hrdost by mohla platit pro trolly i vůči ostatním rasám - s tím, že jsou extrémně teritoriální a izolují se od ostatních ras, jak jen to jde. K bojům dochází i mezi jednotlivými kmeny. Nejhlubší nenávist mají trollové zakořeněnou k nočním a vznešeným (Krvavým) elfům... a lidem, kteří jim pomohli zvítězit v Trollích válkách. Kmen Darkspear se pod vlivem Thralla hodně změnil a neplatí pro něj to, co pro trolly, kteří nevstoupili do Hordy. Vzhledem k tomu, že pravděpodobně ale budete hrát trollího člena Hordy, podívejme se na vztahy k ostatním rasám právě očima kmene Darkspear. Než začnete s tím, že si můžete založit lesního či ledového trolla (vzhledem k volbě barvy kůže ve hře)... ano, můžete. Ale těžko jej budete hrát jako člena Hordy. Kdokoli by se prohlásil za Drakkari, bude patrně okamžitě odpraven oběma frakcemi, to samé Amanský troll. Můžete si hrát na Amani a vydávat se za jednoho z Revantusk, ale jen počkejte, než vás nějaký Krvavý elf či troll načapá při nepřesnosti nebo lži. Kmen Darkspear má mimo jiné další vlastnost, která je odlišuje od ostatních trollů - jsou ochranitelští. Pokud si někdo (nehledě na svou rasu) získá jejich přátelství, budou bojovat do posledního dechu, aby ho ochránili a nebo pomstili. 'Horda' 'Krvaví elfové' Elfové. To slovo stačí. I když Darkspear nikdy nebyli přímo účastníky Trollích válek, soupeření a nenávist elfů a trollů se táhne po celá tisíciletí. Prostě neexistuje se tomu vyhnout, trollí děti vyrůstají s historkami o tom, jak blázniví elfové přivolali Plamennou legii a rozdělili svět na kusy. Jasně, že Krvaví elfové nejsou noční elfové, ale pochází z nich. thumb|350px Proto trollové prostě nedokáží pochopit přijetí elfů do Hordy. Horda nebyla slabá tak, aby je potřebovala, jako když potřebovala, aby se k ní přidali Opuštění. A co udělali kdy elfové pro orky, trolly a taureny? Trollové a taureni si alespoň své místo v Hordě zasloužili. Trollové věří, že Krvaví elfové jen hrají spojence a ve skutečnosti plánují převzít v Hordě moc. Dívají se na ně jako na nebezpečné lháře a tajnůstkáře, nevěří jim a je pro ně velmi snadné je začít nenávidět i v osobním kontaktu. Troll pravděpodobně vyzve elfa na souboj kvůli nejmenším hloupostem. Zmlátit elfa přeci není hřích. "Být blázen, čéče. Ti ušáci hloupí a nenasytní, jestli oni teď uzdraveni, za chvíli zase závislí a nemocní. A kam pak oni jít pro dávku? Špatný mojo, čéče, špatný mojo." 'Orkové' Bratři ve zbrani! Příležitostné osiny v zadku! Nebýt Thralla, Darkspear tehdy na ostrovech vymřeli do jednoho... thumb|left|350px Průměrný troll se na orka bude dívat jako na čestného člena kmene, protože jestli si to nějaká rasa zasloužila, jsou to oni. Dokonce k nim vzhlíží a snaží se je napodobit. Jenže ti orkové... jsou tak užvanění! I když jsou v souboji obě rasy podobně divoké, orkové jsou vojáci a mají disciplínu. Mohou se rozzuřit, mohou v boji žíznit po krvi, ale nebudou zbytečně prolévat krev. Bojují pro vyšší ideál. Trollové bojují za kmen, jsou méně idealističtí, velmi pragmatičtí. Boj je boj. Vaši lidi umřou tak naši lidi neumřou a je jedno, jestli to jsou kojenci. Orkové jsou dobří přátelé, obě rasy vychází dobře, ale orkové hodně žvaní, pronáší plamenné řeči a občas, když to na ně přijde a slaví, tak jsou tak hluční, že by je troll nejraději omráčil nebo jim dal roubík. Nemá chuť se s nimi dohadovat o válečném tažení, strategii, válečných strojích, náčelníkovi, nebo nějaké taktice, kterou ork použije, aby se vyhnul zabití nevinných. Troll to vidí jako pouta, která mu jsou vnucována. Jací nevinní? "Poslouchat, čéče, ty být teď dobrej náčelník a dovést nás k moc vítězství. Ale jít hory a vyhnout osada lidí... blbost, čéče. Lidi v citadela a lidi v osada oba náš nepřítel. My jít přes vesnici, hodně křičet a rámus a jestli oni blbí a zůstat... oni zasloužit smrt." 'Taureni' thumb|350px Podle trollů si taureni své místo v Hordě zasloužili - po vylodění Hordy v Kalimdoru potřebovaly obě strany pomoci a pomohly si, proto jejich spojenectví dává smysl. Ale u živoucích duchů a loa, nemohli by ti velcí chlapíci trochu zvýšit tempo? Pro trollí mysl zostřenou lovem, válkami, krvelačností a zvyklou na kmenovou agresi jsou taureni a jejich "pomalý hněv" nepochopitelní. Dobře bojují, dokáží nakopat zadky všemu kolem a ví o zemi, kde žijí, víc, než všichni orkové a trollové dohromady... tak proč se tak zatraceně vyhýbají pořádnému krveprolití a za každou cenu se snaží předejít boji? Jinak jim vážně nemají co vyčítat... tedy krom té divné aliance s nočními elfy, které se říká Cenariův kruh. "Koukej, čéče, ty je obrátit na útěk! My jít a pobít je, než oni zdrhnout, čéče. Kašlat na mírové smlouvy. My jít, rozsekat je a... hm. Co to máš v té fajfce za matroš?" '' thumb|450px 'Opuštění' Nemrtví jsou někde na půli cesty mezi Krvavými elfy a taureny. Jo, jasně, vysloužili si své místo v Hordě v dobách, kdy byla Horda malá, potřebovala podporu a Opuštění ji dodali. Oni taky potřebovali podporu a dostali ji zpět. To je férová výměna. Jenže taureni alespoň dýchají! Nemrtví jsou prostě v očích Darkspearského loa Bwonsamdiho zrůdností, která by neměla existovat. Zkrátka něčemu, co nedýchá a nedá se to utopit, se nedá věřit. Opuštění jsou manipulativní. Navíc nikdy nepoloží karty na stůl a dávají přednost nepřímému boji (což byla v Hordě do příchodu Opuštěných právě výsada trollů, přepady ze zálohy, pasti a podobně... a proto si zatraceně dají pozor na každého, kdo používá jejich metody). Navíc tak jako trollové praktikovali či praktikují ve skrytu dále kanibalismus. No... jsou to tajnůstkáři, ale přinejmenším to nejsou elfové, tak se je troll nepokouší na potkání zmlátit. ''"Nevěř jí, čéče! Ty nevědět, co ona mít v ruce! Zkontrolovat ruce! Zkontrolovat i další ruce, kdo vědět, jestli ona mít jen dvě? Ona být mrtvola, čéče, ona klidně mít ruce navíc! A ona možná taky kanibal!" 'Aliance' thumb|450px 'Draenei' Trollové s draenei nemají téměř žádnou společnou historii a budou je vnímat jen jako spojence lidí a trpaslíků (tedy vyznavačů Světla Svatého) - pak to pro ně budou velké modré bublifuky a pokládat je za podobně vojensky smýšlející rasu, jako jsou lidé. Druhá možnost je - podle výšky, barvy i místa, kde je Exodar, že je budou přiřazovat k nočním elfům a tady může proniknout dávná nenávist ke kaldorei i do vztahu s draenei. Otázkou je, jak by reagovali na draeneiského šamana. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsou trollové v Hordě a draenei v Alianci, nejpravděpodobnější závěr ale zní: "Čéče, to být ti noví týpci, které my zabíjet. Kopyta, rohy, ocasy. Modří a velcí. Jestli oni mít modrá krev a maso?" thumb|left|350px 'Trpaslíci a gnómové' Inu, zde najdeme historie trochu víc - i když zrovna kmen Darkspear ji z trollů má nejmenší a nejkratší. Pravděpodobně si obě rasy spojí dohromady a přiřadí je k "prťavým" lidem, ale budou vědět, že tihle malí vousatí jsou zatraceně urputní válečníci a dobří lovci. A ti druzí dělají divné stroje, co dokáží obrátit celou bitvu, kterou měla Aliance prohrát. To obojí tedy znamená, že je musíte zabíjet rychleji, než stačí ty stroje a pušky použít. Ale i tak jsou ti prckové odvážní a mazaní a to jsou vlastnosti, které troll umí respektovat. A... patrně by ho zajímalo, jak chutnají. "Dávat majzla na prcky, čéče. Ty ukousnout jen kousek jejich kámoše a oni šílet. Oni nebát... jen zuřit a šílet. A nosit v kapse paprsek smrti, čéče." thumb|350px 'Lidé' Lidmi trollové hluboce pohrdají... Alianční rasy je zajímají jen pro styl, jakým bojují. Gnómové jsou nevypočitatelní. Trpaslíci se dokáží rozzuřit doběla a neustoupit za žádnou cenu. Ale lidé... jsou tak předvídatelní, nudní a naivní. Pochodují v plechu ve dvouřadech. Je tak snadné je přepadnout nebo podvést. Jasně, orkové je respektují a vykládají o nich historky. O táborech, zajetí, čarodějích. Ale kdysi právě lidé pomohli Vznešeným elfům porazit Amanskou říši... a elfové se na ně stejně vykašlali a teď je zabíjejí. Takže jsou naivní a hloupí. Průměrný troll má při pohledu na člověka v hlavě jen jedno: Tohle budou snadné prachy i kořist. "Lidi nám být na stopě? Ouky douky, ty dívat, čéče, já udělat toto minule. Ty mě střelit šípem, já uzdravit právě když oni mě najít a já vyskočit a útočit. Oni strachy podělat. Pak vy útočit z křoví a my je rozsekat." thumb|left|350px 'Noční elfové' Veřejný nepřítel č.1. Nenávist mezi oběma rasami je prastará, ještě z dob před Rozdělením světa. Trollové viní noční elfy ze zničení pradávného Kalimdoru, ze zatažení arkány do všech koutů světa, z přivedení Plamenné Legie a z toho, že nezabili své Urozené a nechali je napadnout sever Východních Říší. Ne všechny věci se týkají pralesních trollů, spíše lesních, ale historky se mezi trolly jistě nesly daleko a přibarvovaly. Nenávist k nočním elfům se dá jen těžko srovnat s čímkoli dalším, co trollové cítí k ostatním rasám. kdykoli potkají nočního elfa, zacílí ho z celé skupiny nepřátel jako prvního a dají si sakra záležet, aby ze setkání udělali krvavou podívanou. "Stát, ty náměsíčná ušatá zrůda... já ti vykrojit úsměv od ucha k uchu, dívat se jak ty krvácet a hrát s tvá čelist večer písničky pro děti." 'Významní trollové' 'Lesní trollové' Zul'jin - bývalý náčelník kmene Amani thumb|350px|Ikona Stínů - rasový znak trollích kmenů v Hordě Daakara '''- Zul'jinův nástupce, zvolený po jeho smrti '''Vrchní černokněžník (Hex Lord) Malacrass - nejobávanější čaroděj Amanských trollů za posledních několik dekád Velekněžka Hexx - vůdkyně kmene Vilebranch v Hinterlands Staršina (Elder) Torntusk - vůdce kmene Revantusk spřáteleného s Hordou, kmen vede se svou ženou Primal Torntusk Kel'gash Zvrácený - náčelník kmene Shadowpine v Ghostlands 'Pralesní trollové' Jin'do '''- vládce Zul'Gurub '''Zanzil Vyhnanec - troll ovládající nemrtvé v ruinách na břehu Stranglethorn, vykázán z Gurubashi a snažící se o vybudování vlastní armády za pomoci lektvarů a drog, pro které byl původně vykázán z říše (v ruinách za pomoci drog ovládá trolly, nágy i zombie - ostatně jejich poživatelé sice velice zesílí, ale ztratí osobnost a jako zombie se začnou chovat) Krvavý pán Mandokir - vojenský vůdce Gurubashi a vlastník chovu nejlepších Razzashi raptrorů Gan'zulah - náčelník kmene Bloodscalp Ana'thek Krutý - náčelník kmene Skullspliter Prorok Jammal'an - vůdce Atal'ai ze Sunken Temple 'Darkspear' thumb|400px|Vol'jin Sen'jin- bývalý náčelník Darkspear, Vol'jinův otec, witch doctor a spirituální vůdce svého kmene, který zemřel na následky ran po té, co se jej murloci pokusili obětovat mořské čarodějce Zar'jiře; svými posledními slovy prosil Thralla, aby odvedl jeho lid do bezpečí z ostrovů Darkspear, což Thrall splnil; Sen'jin je podle Darkspear nyní s loa jejich kmene, kde jej mnozí vídají ve svých vizích jako strážce a poradce Vol'jin '''- stínový lovec, současný velitel Darkspear (a budoucí válečný náčelník Hordy, jak víme), "náhradní" bratr spřízněný přísahou s Cairnem Bloodhoofem a Thrallem; Vol'jin se snaží vést kmen tak, jak by jej vedl jeho otec, respektuje orky a Thralla, ale nesnáší Garroshe Hellscreama, jeho fanatismus a touhu po válčení - na Cataclysm proto dokonce opustí pevnost Grommash Hold, kde dosud setrvával jako poradce Válečného náčelníka, a raději se usídlí uprostřed svého kmene na ostrovech Echa; je hluchý k návrhům Zandalari o vytvoření nové trollí říše a loajální svému slibu vůči Hordě, kterou má za jediný domov pro svůj lid '''Mistr Gadrin - přítel Sen'jinův, velitel osady Sen'jin a Vol'jinův učitel i rádce, trenér mnoha Darkspearských kněží a mágů, Vol'jin jej oslovuje "Gad" thumb|left|350px Yenniku '- nejmladší z Vol'jinových synů, ztracen z kmene, když odcházeli s Thrallovou Hordou do Kalimdoru, později zajat Zanzilem Vyhnancem, který ovládl jeho tělo i duši, troll Nimboya pro ni pak posílá dobrodruhy '''Zalazane '- původně přítel a vrstevník Vol'jina, který se spolu s ním učil u Mistra Gadrina, ale v době, kdy trollové pomáhali v boji o Theramore proti admirálu Proudmoore, ovládl zbytek kmene, který zůstal na Echo Isles, svou černou magií; protože se Vol'jin obával, aby pod jeho vládu nepadl i zbytek trollů, po návratu z bitvy přikázal opustit ostrovy a založit rybářskou osadu Sen'jin; kdokoli byl vyslán ho zabít, vrátil se buď s hlavou jednoho ze zotročených trollů, nebo s pomalovanou hromadou kamínků či kokosů, o které věřil, že to je Zalazaneho hlava; v roce 27 pak Vol'jin posbíral velkou armádu posílenou celou Hordou, aby Zalazaneho konečně porazil a dobyl ostrovy Echa zpět pro Darkspear; po porážce svých zotročených jednotek Zalazane prchl na jeden z ostrovů a obklopil se štítem tvořeným magií smrti, o kterém prohlásil, že jej nikdo ze živých nedokáže zničit, načež se pokusil ovládnout Vol'jinovy jednotky a poslat je proti němu - jeho řádění se smíchem zabránil Bwonsamdi, Strážce a loa Mrtvých, který zpupného trolla proklel za pokus uzurpovat jeho doménu a nechal jej před ostatními vybuchnout zevnitř 'Rokhan '- podle Thralla nejlepší zvěd, jakého Horda má, bojoval po boku Rexxara v Barrens a Theramore a posléze byl přesunut v době ofenzívy proti Králi Lichů do Dragonblight, kde lovil jeho ledové wyrmy, posléze se vrátil do Durotaru jako velitel lovců Darkspear '''Ledoví trollové Overlord Drakuru - původně šaman Drakkari, posléze velitel operací Pohromy v Zul'Drak Warlord Zol'maz - vojenský vůdce Drakkari obývající se svou rodinou pevnost Zol'maz Korrak "Krvavý Zuřivec" - lítý troll z kmene Winterax, gladiátor v aréně Amphitheatre of Anguish, původem z Alterackého údolí Gal'darah - Vrchní věštec loa Akali Grik'nir Chladný a Praotec Arctikus - vůdci kmene Frostmane v Dun Morogh 'Pouštní (píseční) trollové' Náčelník Ukorz Písečný Skalp - náčelník kmene Sandfury a vládce Zul'Farrak, marně se pokoušející vrátit svému kmeni dřívější slávu a moc; jeho meč nese jméno Jang'thraze Hydromancerky Velratha a Kulratha - zodpovědné za vyvolávání hydry Kai'hju Gahz'rilla proti nepřátelům Sandfury či pro pohlcení připravených obětí Antu'sul '''- dozorce nad "Sul" tedy bazilišky, kterým říká sul'lithuz, stará se o ně jako o rodinu a neváhá zabít i členy vlastního kmene, kteří by jeho miláčky napadli; těla padlých nechává baziliškům jako odměnu; jeho meč se jmenuje San'thraze '''Theka Mučedník - obětoval se kdysi pro spásu svého kmene ve válkách s Aqir, jeho duše ale dál stráží milovaný Zul'Farrak; tucty Aqir, kteří ho tehdy přemohli, jsou podle legendy prokleti k věčné službě jeho duchovi jako tupí krabi, kteří jej musí následovat, dokud svět neskončí Mazoga '- zrádce Sandfury, který se pokusil ukrást oba meče Jang'thraze i Sang'thraze a spojit je do meče Sul'thraze - byl zabit vlastními lidmi v Zul'Farrak po té, co k získání mečů zkusil použít dobrodruhy z vnějšku, které se pokusil zabít 'Zandalari trollové Král Rastakhan - božský král kmene, vrchní kněz požívající stejnou autoritu jako faraón ve starobylém Egyptě; vládne ze Zlatého paláce a zlatého trůnu v chrámovém městě Zuldazar na ostrově Zandalar Zul '''- Temný prorok, předvídající potopení ostrova Zuldazar a elementální neklid, který čeká celý Azeroth v budoucnu '''Zanza Neklidný - smrtelník, který se stal loa svého kmene a jeho duše zůstává dohlížet v Zul'Gurub, uživatel [http://cs.rp-legenda.wikia.com/wiki/Trolov%C3%A9#Hoodoo hoodoo] magie 'Umění války' thumb|350px Trollů je početně málo, vzhledem k jejich rozdělení na často znepřátelené kmeny, ale jsou to velmi mazané a kruté bytosti. Používají pasti, přepady, partyzánský styl boje, jedy a podobně. Ví, že vítězem je jen ten, kdo přežije - a trollové se snaží přežít za každou cenu, Co se volby zbraní týče, kde si orkové vyberou to, co je velké a pádné a budí respekt, trollové si vyberou zbraň, která zabíjí. Dávají přednost ostrým zbraním před tupými a drtivými, často používají kopí, oštěpy, sekery, meče a dýky. Ve střelbě dají přednost luku před puškou, nezdráhají se používat k útoku i magii, jako většina ras. Jejich osady bývají obklopeny palisádou z dřevěných kůlů či kostí a klů velkých savců, popřípadě kamennými hradbami (pokud se jedná o chrámové hory jako Jintha'alor či pevnosti jako Gun'Drak). Častěji je uvidíte použít past, než nějakou velkou válečnou mašinérii. Často také v boji používají letecké jednotky, které střílí či kouzlí na nepřátele ze sedel obřích netopýrů. 10.jpg 19.jpg 230199-blizz1 (1).jpg Dark_troll_concept_art.jpg wow-troll-large.jpg wow-troll-priest-large.jpg wow-troll-witch-doctor-large.jpg =RP Trolů= Takže jak vidíte, trolové jsou poměrně násilná a krutá rasa, až na jednu výjimku, a tou jsou kmeny v Hordě - Darkspear, Revantusk a Shatterspear. Nemusíte se tedy bát, že jako trolové byste museli být nutně kanibalové a bezcitní vrazi. RP trolů není příliš náročné, má jen pár podmínek. Především nesnášenlivost ostatních kmenů a víra v loa. Jinak jsou trolové velmi různí a je na každém z vás, jakou budou mít osobnost. Stateční trolové jsou běžní, stejně jako zbabělí. Je stejná šance, že natrefíte na poctivého trola, ale pravděpodobně může být i podrazák. Jsou přesně takoví, jaké je chcete mít. Další typy pro roleplay trolla najdete zde. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Lore